


For Your Own Good (The Love Without End Remix)

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Remix, Villain Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: “You shouldn’t risk yourself protectingme.”Tony crossed his arms. “Tough luck. I love you. Most wanted villain and all.”





	For Your Own Good (The Love Without End Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338094) by [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo). 



> This work is part of a Cap-Iron Man Remix Relay chain! You can see the masterlist [here](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1996386.html) :)

Tony’s mobile rang the moment he was discharged from the hospital. _Unknown number_ , it said, but he recognised it as one of SHIELD’s, and sighed. Dealing with them was even lower on his list of things he wanted to do than staying in the hospital one minute longer.

“Yes?” he said, picking up.

“Mister Stark,” an agent Tony didn’t recognise said. “We need to inform you that Captain Rogers has fled from prison.”

Tony carefully schooled his expression. It was a phone call, but it didn’t mean they weren’t watching him through CCTV. “Any ideas where he is now?” he asked in a cold voice.

“No,” the agent said. “But we can’t rule out he’ll go after you, so—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be careful,” Tony interrupted. “I know the drill.”

He only let himself smile when he was in his car, safe from any spying devices.

***

Steve was sitting in Tony’s swivel chair in his workshop when Tony entered.

“You’re sloppy,” Tony informed him. “SHIELD called me already.”

Steve shrugged. “I wanted to see you as soon as possible.” He stood up in one elegant motion and crossed the distance to stand in front of Tony.

Tony leaned in for a kiss, and Steve’s arms circled him carefully as he kissed back. Then Steve moved away and ran his hands over Tony’s body in a too detached for Tony’s liking way.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Tony snapped. “I stayed in hospital as long as they wanted me to, even.”

Steve’s eyes were serious. “You got hurt because of me.”

There’s something in his expression that Tony doesn’t like at all. “I’m a superhero,” Tony says. “It’s a high-risk job.”

“You shouldn’t—”

“Shouldn’t what?” Tony snapped, stepping away. “Be Iron Man?”

Steve shook his head immediately. “Shouldn’t risk yourself protecting _me_.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Tough luck. I love you. Most wanted villain and all.”

“And that’s the issue, isn’t it,” Steve whispered.

Tony stared him down. “Unless your next words are _I’m going good_ I don’t want to hear them.”

Steve huffed a laugh. “No.” He cupped Tony’s cheek, infinitely gentle in his touch. “I’d burn the world down to keep you safe.”

A shiver went down Tony’s spine. He had no doubt Steve was perfectly sincere.

“I don’t want that,” he told him quietly. “I just want you near me.”

And if he couldn’t have that, if Steve refused to join them, that was okay too, but only as long as they had these stolen moments between them. Time just for themselves, as if the world around them didn’t exist. 

Tony couldn’t imagine life without Steve.

“I want that too,” Steve answered, softly kissing Tony again. “But your safety is more important than what I want. And I keep getting you hurt.”

“You’re _not_ breaking up with me.” Tony’s voice was shaking.

“No,” Steve said. “You’re too stubborn for that.”

But there was still something worrying in his expression.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue gem.

Tony’s eyes widened. He took a step back. “What are you doing with a Mind Gem, Steve?”

“I love you,” Steve said, and the Gem in his hand shone. “I love you more than anything. Which is why I’m doing this.”

“Don’t you _dare_!”

“Forget me, Tony,” Steve said, his voice steady, as if tears weren’t streaming down his cheeks. “Remember the Captain, the villain you fight, and forget Steve Rogers that you love.”

 _No_ , Tony’s mind was screaming, but he couldn’t even get the word out. He could feel his memories disappearing, dissolving as if they weren’t even real; kissing Steve for the first time, gone, years of secret meetings that he couldn’t recall anymore . . .

His last thought before he fell down was, _Why is there a blond man in my workshop?_

***

Tony rolled his eyes with annoyance, arriving at the scene. “The Captain again,” he said. “I need to build a better cell for you.”

The Captain looked at him surprised, as if he didn’t expect to see him there. “Iron Man.”

Tony fired his repulsors at him, wondering, as he did so, why something felt so _off_. He fully expected the Captain to attack with his shield. He didn’t expect him to turn and _run_. 

Tony swore and called the Avengers for back-up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Goodbye Nat (Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513120) by [jayjayverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse)




End file.
